Question: Simplify the following expression in $x$: \[2x+8x^2+9-(4-2x-8x^2).\] Express your answer in the form $ax^2 +bx+c$, where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are numbers.
Answer: The given expression can be rewritten as $2x+8x^2+9-4+2x+8x^2$. Combining like terms, this last expression is equal to $(2x+2x)+(8x^2+8x^2)+(9-4)=\boxed{16x^2+4x+5}$.